Para cada letra
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Digimon Adventure Tri . Un abecedario de una pareja que han creado los fans (por ahora). Poco a poco Taichi irá cambiando una vez más. Taichi x Meiko.
1. Amabilidad

**Resumen:** Un abecedario de una pareja que han creado los fans (por ahora). Poco a poco Taichi irá cambiando una vez más.

 **Parejas:** Taichi Yagami x Meiko Mochizuki (un poco de Sora x Yamato y Mimi x Koushiro)

 **Aclaración:** Digimon Adventure Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Keitaro Motonaga (entre otros)

* * *

 **Amabilidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba dudando tanto últimamente, recordaba perfectamente que antes el definitivamente no era así, el Taichi de once años era sin duda un cabezota que solo seguía sus instintos y hacia las cosas porque las creía correctas y no paraba a pensar si realmente lo eran, pero el Taichi de ahora de diecisiete años no podía ir simplemente a una batalla, luchar, derrotar al enemigo y terminar todo con una sonrisa y un buen sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto.

La destrucción, el desastre, el poder, las personas, ahora todo le parecía más impactante, y sabía que sus amigos estaban enojados con él, en especial Yamato que sabía deseaba golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudiera con un puñetazo, pero no era como si su amigo realmente lo haría, no ahora, Yamato era el que menos había cambiado, pero si lo hizo en cuanto a sus peleas, ambos cambiaron, los golpes por estupideces hace mucho que ya no existían, a menos que fueran leves, los insultos quedaron muy atrás y las discusiones habían disminuido, pero actualmente estaban en medio de una discusión que los había dejado sin hablar por días, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que dejaron de hablarse por una discusión, era tan raro ahora, demasiado raro.

Era obvio que Taichi no sería el primero en romper el hielo, y al parecer sus otros amigos habían dejado que las cosas pasarán por la paz, actualmente el se sentía muy incómodo entre ellos incluso había comenzado a evitarlos, sabía que ya no era el mismo de antes y realmente sabía que su época como su líder había terminado hace mucho tiempo, Taichi ya no era el Taichi del que ellos llegaron a depender, del que respetaban o admiraban. Él había cambiado.

Y el sentimiento de incomodidad estaba creciendo cada vez más, ahora estaba sentado en su silla esperando que la siguiente clase comenzará lo más pronto posible, para que el pudiera dejar de pensar un poco. Miro el reloj que estaba en unas de las paredes de la clase y resoplo, aún faltaba como cinco minutos y eso parecía ser eterno.

Cerro sus ojos y al hacerlo los volvió a abrir, la puerta se abrió y el observo a la chica del nuevo digimon la cual era obviamente una niña elegida también, pensó un poco mientras la observaba caminar lentamente con su cabeza hacia abajo para llegar a su lugar, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, él no era bueno recordando cosas y además ella casi no hablaba así que le era más difícil recordar, movió su cabeza en forma de saludo, ella reaccionó un poco chistosa ya que se sorprendió, pudo ver que una línea roja trazaba sus mejillas, curvo sus labios un poco al verla así. Ella se agachó un poco al reponerse de su sorpresa. Eso era un saludo casual no tenía porque reaccionar así pensó él.

Cuando ella se sentó en su lugar, alado suyo, resoplo un poco demasiado fuerte, así que el volteo a verla una vez más, extrañado.

\- El clima estaba muy bueno afuera, fue una lástima que no hayas salido. - ella lo observo un poco, él iba a abrir su boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo, su profesor había ingresado a la clase seguido después de sus compañeros.

Taichi la observo de reojo una vez más, ella estaba sacando su libro y su cuaderno, sonrió un poco al ver que se le cayó un borrador, ella parecía ser hambre, era lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer, estaré subiendo más :)

 **Lucy Conejita**


	2. Bienvenida

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 ** _Siempre subiré primero los capítulos en mi wattpad pueden ir a revisar y seguirme ahí:_**

 ** _LucyConejita_**

 **B**

 **Bienvenida**

Estaban adornando la casa de Yamato, globos, piruetas de papel, banderitas y un lindo cartel de letras separadas que decía "Bienvenida", Mimi estaba dirigiendo a los chicos en que hacer cada uno, Yamato se encargaba de las bebidas y los vasos, Koushiro y Takeru, estaban arreglando la mesa y los bocadillos, mientras que a él le tocaba inflar más y más globos, de acuerdo era una fiesta obviamente, pero estaban exagerando un poco en los preparativos, es decir solo era una fiesta de bienvenida, ahora que lo pensaba cuando se había vuelto tan pensativo incluso para pensar que estaban exagerando la fiesta, realmente cada día se daba cuenta de que ya nada era igual en él.

Jo no había podido venir una vez más. Sora y Hikari habían ido a buscar a Mochizuki-san, ya que la fiesta era para ella, asi es las chicas se habían empeñado en darle la bienvenida a la chica nueva de su colegio que también era una niña elegida. Al final todos estaban poniendo mucho empeño en lo que hacían y todo parecía tan solo una reunión entre amigos, lo sucedido con Alphamon parecía tan lejano aunque solo fue hace una semana.

La música que sonaba, era de Arashi, un maratón de la emisora o algo asi ya que había una gran variedad de sus canciones. Ocasionalmente bromeaban entre ellos y se sacaban sonrisas, el ambiente era en definitiva de una simple reunión, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, es que acaso solo él pensaba sobre lo que había pasado y ocasionado el incidente con Alphamon.

El timbre se hizo escuchar y ellos se ocultaron y apagaron las luces, mientras Yamato abría la puerta lentamente, al ver entrar a Sora, Hikari seguidas de Mochizuki-san, gritaron "Sorpresa" y Yamato prendió las luces, la chica de lentes se veía sorprendida, al ser capaz de procesar todo se sonrojo furiosamente e hizo una reverencia rápida y un poco exagerada, agradeciendo, al levantar la cabeza sonreía apenada pero se veía feliz, de inmediato, comenzaron con la fiesta, disfrutando cada uno a su manera.

– Taichi – escucho su nombre, volteo y vio a Yamato llamándolo desde la cocina, moviendo su mano, levanto una ceja y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina también.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto al llegar, Yamato lo observo en silencio un momento y Taichi se incomodó un poco – Si… no es nada… entonces… - dudo un poco para tratar de voltearse, pero entonces su amigo hablo.

– Solo quería hablar ya sabes… Sora dijo que deberíamos de hacer las paces. – Taichi sonrió ante lo dicho.

– Entonces si Sora te dice que te tires a un pozo ¿lo harías? – sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de Yamato, ambos suspiraron fuertemente.

– ¿Entonces… estamos bien? – Taichi asintió y ambos chocaron sus manos. – Sin embargo, sigo sin entender por qué dudas tanto.

– Ya te lo dije, ya no soy el mismo… - cuando Taichi estaba a punto de continuar y Yamato de contestarle, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, ambos voltearon y vieron a una chica de lente parada enfrente de ellos, con cara de espanto.

– L-Lo siento, y-yo b-buscaba el baño – Yamato soltó un "Oh" seguido de un "Te mostrare donde es", ella le sonrió modestamente en agradecimiento, giro hacia Taichi e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del lugar acompañada del rubio.

– Demasiado educada. – murmuro para sí mismo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 **Lucy Conejita**


	3. Comida

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

 ** _Subire los capítulos primero en mi wattpad en fanfiction tarda más... LucyConejita_**

 **C**

 **Comida**

Taichi acababa de llegar a su casa, después de un día completo de futbol, sus amigos habían decidido hacer un torneo donde apostaban tonterías entre partidos y partidos, su equipo había ganado cinco y perdido tres, estaba exhausto y con hambre tanta hambre que era un milagro que aún no se desmayara, lo peor era que sabía en su casa no había nadie, sus padres habían ido a una cita que tenían cada tanto y su hermana había ido desde el viernes ya a la casa de una amiga, donde otras tantas se quedarían todo el fin de semana para "estudiar" , Taichi sonrió "Si claro, estudiar, como si se pudiera estudiar en una casa con piscina"

Era domingo y ya era bastante tarde, estaba seguro que sus padres no volverían hasta altas horas de la noche, y la opción de ir a comer a algún lugar no existía no creía que pudiera caminar más. Cocinar él era la última opción y la única que quedaba, acaso lo lograría… eran las siete de la tarde el sol ya había entrado y las calles ya se empezaban a poner oscuras, arrastro sus pies unos diez pasos más y su celular vibro en su bolcillo, hace solo tres días había comprado uno nuevo porque el que tenía anteriormente se había caído por andar pensando tanto, aprovechando eso decidió comprar un Smartphone, asi que ahora estaba en la onda digital (con problemas de dominación al aparato), rebusco perezosamente con su mano en su bolcillo de atrás, lo prendió y desbloqueo suavemente al deslizar la pantalla, el mensaje era de Koushiro quien había ido con él a comprarlo y quien termino comprando uno más o menos igual al de él, al parecer Mimi también había recibido el suyo un día antes de él y sabía que Yamato estaba pensando en ello también, asi que pronto todos sus amigos parecían estar terminando del lado digital, ya que en realidad con esas delicadas pantallas era más fácil comunicarse con los digimon.

Abrió la aplicación Whatsapp y entro en la conversación.

– _Taichi, quisiera hablar contigo mañana, asi que podrías ir más temprano a clases. Por favor._

Taichi rodo los ojos, porque demonios ese chico siempre era tan formal en sus mensajes. Tecleo con la yema del dedo sobre las letras.

– _De acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana, ¡y deja de ser tan formal por el amor de Dios!_

Bloqueo la pantalla con el botón del costado y cuando se disponía a guardar el celular volvió a sonar, Taichi casi lo soltó pero logro sostenerlo, alzo una ceja mientras repetía la misma acción anterior, pero esta vez era un mensaje por Line, estos aparatos y sus aplicaciones innecesarias, todas sirven para lo mismo. El mensaje era de Mimi.

– _¡Taichi! ¿Dónde estás? [Corazones]_

– _Estoy yendo a casa ahora, ¿Por qué?_

– _¡No seas tan frio! ¿Entonces ya termino los partidos?_

– _Pues disculpe usted PRIN-CE-SA… [Sonrisas] No acabaron aun, pero ya no aguantaba el hambre asi que…_

– _No tienes remedio… ¡y no me llames asi! [Enojada] Estaba libre asi que quería ir…_

– _Jajaja es asi, lo siento, como sea, estoy llegando a casa ahora, no hay nadie asi que tal vez muera hoy…_

– _Es esto una invitación. No sabía que eras tan directo…_

– _Bueno en estos tiempos los caballeros son más ¿indiscretos?_

– _Solo quieres que cocine para ti ¿no?_

Taichi sonrió, y rio por lo bajo, en los últimos años se había hecho cercano a Mimi gracias a los correos electrónicos asi que bromear de esta forma era parte de su rutina cuando ella aún estaba en Estados Unidos.

– _Realmente tengo mucha hambre [comidas]_

– _No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso, asi que llega con vida a casa Jajaja I love you [corazones]_

Bloqueo su celular y dirigió sus cansados pasos una vez más hacia su casa. Apenas llego, sus manos estaban apretando su estómago con fuerza, no sabía cómo había llegado con vida hasta ahí. Entro al estacionamiento e iba a abrir la puerta para ir a su apartamento cuando le pareció escuchar una suave voz.

– Yagami-kun. – ahí estaba otra vez, su mente le estaba causando burlas porque su estómago estaba enojado por la falta de comida. – Yagami-kun… – mira que su hambre era tan grande que comenzaba a tener alucinaciones. – ¡Taichi Yagami! – volteo con rapidez, escuchar su nombre completo siempre era mala señal. La vio y definitivamente su rostro mostro confusión ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? – Mimi-san me llamo hace unos minutos… – asi que la razón era nada más y nada menos que la princesa. – Tengo un poco de curry que sobro del almuerzo, por si quieras comer… - murmuro con un tono de voz demasiado bajo pero Taichi logro escucharla su rostro se ilumino y su energía pareció volver.

– Por favor te lo agradecería muchísimo – chillo emocionado, ella se sonrojo levemente y dirigió sus pasos afuera. - ¿Dónde vas?

– A-a casa… te serviré el curry… - murmuro avergonzada mientras señalaba el departamento alado de su casa, mentalmente Taichi se golpeó la frente. Claro, ella era su vecina ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 **Lucy Conejita**


	4. Departamento

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

 ** _Subire los capítulos primero en mi wattpad en fanfiction tarda más... LucyConejita_**

 **D**

 **Departamento**

– Este lugar es muy espacioso – Taichi estaba sentado en lo que sería la sala, la mesita era pequeña como las acostumbradas. La cocina no estaba muy lejos del lugar asi que podía hablar con ella. – De verdad gracias, tengo tanta hambre que seguro ni iba a poder moverme para cocinar algo.

– N-no es pr-problema… – la escucho hablar débilmente. Taichi volvió a recorrer con la vista el departamento.

– ¿Y tus padres? – ella estaba volviendo con una bandeja grande, un gran plato de curry y una ensalada de varios vegetales coloridos. – ¡Woaaa! Esto se ve tan delicioso…! – dio un gran bocado. – ¡Y sabe igual de bien de como se ve! – canturreo. – ella le sonrió suavemente. - ¿Lo cocino tu mamá? – ella negó con su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color rojo.

– Lo cocine yo… Y-yo vivo s-sola… - Taichi abrió su boca dejando salir un poco de curry. – bueno con… Mei-chan

– ¿Vives sola? Eso debe ser genial. – ella asintió apenada.

– Algo asi, la verdad extraño a mis padres.

– Entiendo… pero cocinas muy bien, todo esto está muy delicioso. – ella agradeció con su cara roja y Taichi rio por lo bajo. Ella era más agradable de lo que había pensado. – ¿Te sientes sola?

– ¿Eh?

– Bueno, dijiste que extrañabas a tus padres… – la miro curioso haciendo un gesto de que la había descubierto. – La próxima vez que te sientas sola, te invitare a comer. – ella salto un poco en su lugar y lo observo sorprendida, Taichi rio un poco más fuerte. – Asi te devuelvo este favor que me salvo la vida. – su estómago gruño y ella rio suave como si su risa fuera el mismo viento.

– Entonces será mejor que te sirva más. – sonrió, él se sonrojo suavemente.

– Gracias. – también le debía eso a Mimi, ya más tarde le enviaría un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Mientras comía, hablo con ella bastante, le pregunto cosas triviales, también hablaron un poco sobre los digimon y él le conto una pequeña parte de su aventura en el digimundo, después de todo ese tema aún era incómodo para él.

– Entonces… básicamente tienes el mismo equipo de futbol que yo, te gusta el mismo género de películas que a mí, tu comida favorita es un derivado de la mía… y en lo único que diferimos es en los gustos sobre música. Te gusta ver futbol europeo y te gusta el estilo de juego de Ronaldinho. – ella asintió menos tímida que antes, parece que habían encontrado un tema en común, si era de futbol Taichi podía hablar horas y horas sobre ello.

– ¿Quieres ver la película que te dije? – esta vez el asintió enérgico. – Bien, entonces la traeré. – ella subió las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Y Taichi aprovecho eso, para revisar su teléfono. Entro en la aplicación Line y le envió un mensaje a Mimi.

– _¡Gracias por la ayuda!_

– _¡Tai! ¡¿Verdad que Meiko-chan cocina excelente?! [Corazones]_

– _Jajaja si es verdad, todo fue delicioso._

– _Bien, ahora con tu estómago lleno, tengo una invitación… Yamato y los demás se reunirán para tomar helado y pasear en bicicleta ¿quieres venir? Es raro que casi todos nos reunamos… aunque Jo y Hikari no vendrán… ¿te apuntas?_

Taichi escucho unos pasos cerca de él.

– Ya la traje, veras que te gustara aunque comienza un poco lenta es una buena película… – ella lo observo segura de lo que decía. El celular de Taichi sonó con una melodía aguda. – Ah, esto… ¿no vas a atender? – Taichi miro el nombre de la llamada entrante [Yamato]

– No, está bien, más importante, déjame leer la sinopsis… - el teléfono dejo de sonar y Taichi lo apago.

– ¿Está bien que hagas eso?

– No me gusta que suene cuando veo películas. – sonrió calmadamente mientras guardaba su celular en el bolcillo de su mochila.

 **…...**

* * *

– ¿Y bien?

– Me da apagado. – Sora abrió levemente su boca. – La primera vez sonó pero ahora me envía directo al buzón de voz.

– Ehhh, que raro Taichi nunca apaga su teléfono. – comento Takeru...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 **Lucy Conejita**


	5. Elefante

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

 _ **Subiré los capítulos más rápido a mi Wattpad LucyConejita**_

* * *

 **E**

 **Elefante**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡Taichi! ¡¿Puedes explicarme el motivo, situación o circunstancia por la que ayer me dejaste en visto?! – Mimi se había colgado de su cuello, Taichi rio nervioso.

– ¡Y no contestaste mi llamada! – estaban afuera de la clase de segundo año. Sus amigos lo habían ¿emboscado? – Ni la devolviste.

– Es tan raro que apagues el teléfono, además de que no lo volviste a prender… – Koushiro lo observo curioso.

– Ajajaja – rio nervioso. – Es que se me acabo la ¿batería? – murmuro bajito, Taichi fue observado tan intensamente que termino desistiendo. – De acuerdo, estaba viendo una película muy buena…

– ¿Desde cuando apagas el teléfono por ver una película? – cuestiono Yamato, mirándolo interrogante.

– Desde que la película en verdad era muy, muuuuuy buena. – Yamato abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido, ese tono de voz…

– Estábamos preocupados sabes, con todo este tema de los digimon. – regaño Sora. – No lo hagas de nuevo.

– Sí, sí, sí. – Le restó importancia. – ¡Ah! ¡Mochizuki-san! – Taichi levanto su brazo y corrió hacia ella. Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro y Sora abrieron levemente sus bocas.

– B-buenos días, Yagami-kun. – Taichi le sonrió, Meiko se agacho levemente saludando a los demás que le respondieron apenas.

– ¿Vamos juntos a la clase? – ella asintió, unos pasos más adelante Taichi suspiro sonoramente. - ¡Me has salvado! Ellos son molestos a veces. – hizo una cara de disgusto para luego sonreír.

– Pero eso es porque les importas. – su voz era suave, muy suave.

– Oye, Mochizuki-san ¿puedo llamarte Meiko-chan?

– No.

Taichi volteo sorprendido, ella tenía la cabeza agachada. – ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto sonoramente sorprendido. – Hey. – agacho un poco su mirada, y pudo observar las orejas de Meiko, notablemente rojas. – Heee… no me digas que es porque te da pena. – ella dio un pequeño brinco y Taichi rio. – Vale, Vale ¿Qué tal Mochi-san? – ella subió su mirada sus mejillas rojas. – Tu apellido es muy difícil~ – se quejó. Ella pareció dudar e inflo sus cachetes inconscientemente.

– E-está bien…

…

– ¡Taiiiiiichiiii! – su entrenador grito fuerte, Tai se tapó sus orejas. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que a estas alturas de tu vida tenga que regañarte por no traer tus botines?! – Taichi pronuncio la palabra perdón muchas veces para que dejara de regañarlo. Como había sido tan descuidado, dejo la bolsa que tenía sus botines, bajo la mesita de la sala de Meiko, asi que ella no lo había visto aun.

Las prácticas de la tarde terminaban a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche, asi que tal vez sería una molestia, pero ella vivía sola y además estaba de paso a su casa, asi que iría a buscarlo, tocaría una vez el timbre y si no le atendía iría al día siguiente a la mañana, pero para eso debía levantarse más temprano y no quería hacerlo.

Camino un poco más rápido que de costumbre, llego con un adelanto de diez minutos de su tiempo normal. Subió la pequeña grada que tenía el departamento de Meiko en frente de su puerta y toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y alguien pregunto del otro lado quien era y el respondió con su nombre.

Taichi espero que nadie contestara, espero que ella estuviera dormida, o que lo atendiera con mala cara, espero también que lo recibiera normal, pero nunca, Taichi nunca pensó que ella saldría vestida de esa manera. Vale de acuerdo era un chico, tal vez pensó en como seria su pijama solo un poco, pero…

– ¿E-elefante? – cuestiono dubitativo, ella estaba vestida de elefante, pantuflas de elefante, guantes de elefante, un short gris claro y una remera gris a tiras con un redondo blanco que hacía de pansa, un gorro de elefante ¡pero si hasta la trompa tenia! – ¡Pff! – rio, y mucho no lo pudo evitar.

Ella inflo sus cachetes sonrojada – ¿Qué quieres? – pisoteo el piso unas tres veces con su pierna izquierda.

– ¡L-lo siento! ¡No te enojes! Es solo que… ¡Tan tierna! – Taichi rio un poco más, al momento en que la cara de Meiko se volvió completamente roja.

– Me gustan los elefantes… - murmuro mordiendo su labio inferior.

– No me digas, juro que no me di cuenta.

– ¡Yagami-kun! – inflo más sus cachetes y su sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas y cuello. – Pregunte ¿Qué quieres? – No supo que fue, pero paro de reír, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

– Lo siento. Ayer deje una bolsa bajo tu mesa, en ella están mis botines. – Ella lo dejo pasar. – No sabes cuánto me regaño el entrenador.

– No me había dado cuente, te lo hubiese llevado hoy… - Taichi estuvo a punto de reír en serio apunto pero no lo hizo.

– ¿Estás viendo una película? – ella asintió. – ¿De qué trata?

– Es una animada. Como entrenar a tu Dragon 2 – menciono calmadamente.

– ¿Y es buena? – ella dijo bastante. – ¿Puedo verla también? Aunque deberás poner la 1 también. – le dijo al observar las dos cajas de DVD.

…...

* * *

– Hermano ¿Dónde estabas? – escucho a Hikari, al entrar. – ¡No contestabas el teléfono! – estaba irritada pudo notar. – ¿Vas a cenar? Porque ya no hay nada. – cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

– Entonces es bueno que ya haya cenado. Y estaba en la casa de Mochi-san.

– ¿Eh?

– Vimos una película animada, aunque yo más bien no podía dejar de observar su gorra. – rio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

 **Lucy Conejita**


	6. Físico

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

 _ **Subiré los capítulos más rápido a mi Wattpad LucyConejita**_

 **F**

 **Físico**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

– ¿De nuevo el elefante? – rio bajito.

– Deja de burlarte de mí gorra. – ella lo miro seria, pero en poco tiempo le sonrió. – ¿Qué película trajiste?

– Se llama Cincuenta sombras de Grey. – ella se sonrojo tan rápido. – Pff, es broma, es broma Jajaja. Dijiste que querías una para llorar asi que solo se me ocurrió esta. – Taichi levanto la caja del DVD. – Siempre a tu lado, Hachiko.

– ¿En qué nivel esta?

– ¡Al nivel en que jure nunca más verla, por todo lo que llore! – Taichi la observo, ella no le creía para nada. – Es un reto, si no derramas ni una lagrima hare lo que quieras pero si lo haces, tú harás lo que yo quiera.

– Reto aceptado. – la observo sentarse en el sofá sujetando sus rodillas sobre su pecho. Ella estaba tan confiada. Taichi disfrutaría esto.

…

– Yagami-kun te odio~ – sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. – Esta película… – lloriqueo ocultando su rostro entre el espacio de sus rodillas y pecho.

– ¡Te lo dije! – Taichi no estaba mejor él estaba igual.

Algo vibro en la mesa, Meiko se secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, blanco a rayas negras con cuello ballena. Taichi se limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano, y con sus dedos trato de echar las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Agarro su celular y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado. Era de Yamato.

– _Taichi ¿estás?_

– _Hey, Sora, Hikari y Takeru coincidimos en el centro comercial._

– _¿Puedes venir? Ya le avise a Koushiro y Mimi, ellos vendrán._

Taichi sintió a Meiko levantarse e irse hacia el su baño, seguro a mojarse la cara.

– _¿Puedo llevar a Mochi-san?_

– _¿Ah…? ¿Estas con ella? Claro, puedes traerla._

– _Entonces le preguntare, nos vemos. Amor mío._

– _¡Bien! Te espero bebe~_

Taichi rio por lo bajo. – ¿Quieres ir a pasear? Los chicos nos invitan al centro comercial.

– ¿Está bien que yo vaya? – Tai le contesto de inmediato un por supuesto que sí. – Entonces me cambiare de ropa.

– Ehhh, pero si estás bien asi. – Meiko además de su delgado abrigo, tenía una calza a motas blancas, unas chatitas planas de color piel, y el pelo recogido en una desordenada cola.

– No tardare~ - le respondió subiendo las escaleras.

… **.**

– Estas sonriendo mucho hermano. – bromeo Takeru, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Yamato le sonrió.

– Taichi está cambiando.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan ligero, quiero decir fresco. Es como si… – No pudo continuar porque Mimi y Koushiro habían llegado, Sora estaba reservándoles una mesa junto con Hikari, ellos dos habían ido para dirigir a los recién llegados al lugar donde estaban.

– ¿Está bien que no esperemos a Taichi aquí? – pregunto Mimi mientras avanzaban hacia un local de Burger King.

– Solía venir con Taichi aquí asi que sabe dónde queda. – le contesto Yamato.

…

Meiko era delgada, mucho, parecía muy frágil y entre la multitud era peor, Taichi creyó que ella moriría aplastada si seguían caminando por ese lugar, las tiendas y sus rebajas habían convertido esos pasillos en infiernos. Ella quedo unos pasos atrás y Taichi pudo ver como la multitud la arrastraba. Asi que le tomo de la mano y la estiro un poco, cuando lo hizo un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, casi ni lo sintió en realidad, la miro de reojo y ella estaba levemente sonrojada mirando sus manos entrelazadas, pronto se olvidaron de su primer contacto físico.

Suspiraron agotados cuando logaron entrar a Burger King, maldición esa gente estaba completamente loca. – Veamos Yamato dijo la tercera meza a la izquierda en la tercera fila. – Taichi camino dos pasos y paseo sus ojos por el lugar. – Oh, ahí están. – siguió caminando, se estaba olvidando de algo. Y la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos se lo recordó. ¡El aun sostenía de la mano a Meiko! Y ella estaba muy roja por el cansancio y por las miradas acusadoras de Mimi.

– No sabía que eran tan cercanos ¡Que lindos! – chillo lo último como niña pequeña.

Solté su mano levemente, por algún motivo más lento de lo normal. – No te pongas celosa, eres la única princesa para mí. – bromee, Mimi cambió radicalmente su expresión.

– ¡Deja de llamarme asi!

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Alphamon, era increíble la gran diferencia en mis pensamientos actuales con los que tenía en ese momento, era como si se hubiesen calmado.

Comieron, bromearon, charlaron mucho, como hace tanto no lo hacían, todo eso los llevo devuelta al digimundo en recuerdos. Fueron al Karaoke y cantaron varias canciones, por más mal que cantaran excepto Mimi y Yamato.

Taichi observo a Sora en algún momento y sintió algo diferente una pequeña diferencia aunque no supo decir que era. Ella estaba semi saliendo con Yamato y eso le había dado alguna idea extraña en el pasado y no se había rendido completamente. Esos sentimientos fueron parte importante de lo que lo ayudo a crecer y madurar. De pronto la canción _Héroes de David Bowie,_ la canción de aquella película sonó y su atención se dirigió a Meiko, ambos se miraron y rieron por sus caras.

Y por primera vez él fue el que se sonrojo. Ella estaba sentada en frente suyo y había movido sus labios, él pudo leer claramente el – _"Somos infinitos"_ – en sus labios, y su sangre subió a su cabeza de forma brusca, se sonrojo tanto que sintió sus mejillas arder. Ella era bonita.

Mochizuki Meiko era muy bonita.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 **Lucy Conejita**


	7. Golosinas

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Subiré los capítulos más rápido a mi Wattpad LucyConejita**_

* * *

 _Es genial escribir un fic sobre un personaje que apenas conocemos, me puedo dar la libertad de hacerla y formarla como quiera, se siente bien._

* * *

 **G**

 **Golosinas**

– Chicle.

– Chupetín

– ¡Gomitas!

– ¡Mentas!

– ¡Caramelos de café!

– Caramelos de miel.

– Masticables.

– ¡Chocolates!

– Caramelos de dulce de leche.

– Nucita.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – ambos dieron un brinco al escuchar una nueva voz.

– Ah, Hikari bienvenida a casa. – Taichi le sonrió, estaba sentado cruzado de piernas sobre el sofá, en pijama cabe recatar uno normal color azul a rayas blancas.

– Bienvenida. – la saludo sonriendo y Hikari la saludo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Meiko estaba sentada de la misma manera que su hermano, pero ella vestía uno short corto de tela blanca con pequeñas florcitas celestes y una mangas larga escote ballena (que dejaba ver los tirantes de su sostén color piel) color blanco largo hasta sus muslos, con pequeños girasoles como adorno en los bordes y medias negras largas hasta pasando un poco sus rodillas, con la terminación de orejas de gato. Su cabello estaba recogido en una desordenada cola.

– ¿Y que estaban haciendo? – volvió a preguntar.

– Tratábamos de saber quien conocía más golosinas. – le contesto Taichi. Si fuera un anime se vería un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? – cuestiono.

– Es lunes y no hay clases, Hikari. – la observo serio. – El aburrimiento nos ganó. – Hikari rio por lo bajo igual que Meiko.

El teléfono de Meiko vibro dos veces, señal de que le había llegado mensajes. Hikari no pensó nada raro en ese momento, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron levemente más grandes. Su hermano había hecho un pequeño puchero, recostándose en el hombro de la invitada y leído el mensaje a la par de ella. Taichi no hacia eso. Nunca, solo tal vez una o dos veces para fastidiar a Yamato, pero solo eso. Y no leía, solo se acercaba, pero ahora había leído el mensaje.

– ¿Quién es él? – escucho hablar a su hermano, Hikari paseaba sus ojos desde su hermano hacia Meiko y de nuevo hacia su hermano.

– Deberías de saber los nombres de tus compañeros. – ella rio suavemente. – Como ves solo quiere que le preste mi libro de Ingles. – aclaro, tecleo algo rápido y bloqueo el teléfono. Tai no se separó de su hombro. Y Hikari se sintió incomoda.

– Tengo tarea, iré a hacerla. – se excusó forzadamente y se retiró a su habitación, aun asombrada. Cuando esos dos se habían hecho asi de cercanos.

.

.

.

– ¡Hikari! – escucho a su hermano gritar, le grito un _"que"_ de vuelta. – ¡Vamos a ir a comprar algunos dulces! ¿Quieres algo? – Hikari se levantó levemente de su cama, ahora saldrían juntos.

– ¡Pastel de fresa! – grito feliz, Taichi le contesto con un _"vale"_ se levantó despacio, y miro desde la ventana. Apenas los pudo ver unos segundos, ellos iban hablando y riendo. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía asi a su hermano, su corazón hizo un doki de felicidad, y sonrió agradecida.

...

– ¿Quieres llevar alguna película también? – le pregunto, observando el local de DVDS, Meiko tenía en su mano una pequeña bolsa de algunos dulces surtidos mientras Taichi tenía dos bolsas de pasteles, una de un pollo asado y otra con una gaseosa.

– Deberíamos cambiar un poco de género. – sugirió. – Alguno que nunca veríamos normalmente. – Taichi la miro confundido. – Nos podemos sorprender. – le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para convencerlo.

– Entonces… algo de comedia aburrida o algo de terror o tal vez debemos llevar crepúsculo. – Taichi rio cuando Meiko arrugo su frente. – Una de mala comedia, será. – afirmo y ella pareció estar de acuerdo.

Fueron a la sección de comedia y eligieron una de las tantas sin mirar nada más que la tapa. Que decía Zoolander.

– Bienvenidos a casa. – saludo esta vez Hikari, que se encontraba jugando con su teléfono recostada en el sofá.

– Aquí, el pastel de fresa. – señalo su hermano y ella corrió agradeciendo. – Antes de que te lo comas. – la paro antes de que agarra una rebanada. – Vamos a cenar, compramos Pollo asado. – A Hikari se le ilumino la cara.

Mientras Meiko comía despacio, Taichi lo hacía rápido. Era fascinante, ellos eran muy diferentes. Hikari se preguntaba cómo habían logrado llevarse tan bien.

La película resulto ser buena, hizo reír a los tres y los animo un poco más. – Lo admito fue una buena idea. – Taichi sonrió a Meiko. – Espero saquen la 2 – rio fuerte, seguido de Meiko y de su hermana.

– Bueno, ya es tarde asi que ya debo irme. – Meiko se despidió educadamente de Hikari.

– Voy a acompañar a Mochi-san. – hablo su hermano. Lo miro extrañada, la casa de Meiko era relativamente cerca. Asintió, y ellos se fueron.

…

– Gracias. – se inclinó suavemente.

– Mochi-san – le susurro y ella presto atención curiosa. – ¿Puedo llamarte Meiko? – a diferencia de la última vez ella solo se sonrojo levemente. – Es decir es más fácil y me gusta tu nombre. – le aclaro y esta vez ella si se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

– B-bien. – hablo bajito, casi para ella misma, sin embargo Taichi logro escucharla y sonrió contento _demasiado_ feliz.

– Entonces tu puedes llamarme Taichi. – ella negó levemente con su cabeza. – ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Hazlo, no es difícil. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes… miss tímida? – se burló, sonriendo de lado. Meiko levanto su mirada sonrojada hizo un puchero e inflo levemente sus cachetes.

– Ta- Tai- Taichi. – logro en el tercer intento. Taichi sintió temblar su pecho y arder sus mejillas. ¿Por qué era tan diferente oír su nombre ahora?

– Meiko. – el respondió, a saber porque.

– Taichi. – le devolvió más segura, y ambos se sonrojaron un poco más.

– Qué raro. – murmuro.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Se siente distinto a lo normal, cuando tú dices mi nombre. – rio nervioso. – Es un poco vergonzoso. – se sinceró.

– Lo mismo digo. – ella bajo de nueva cuenta su mirada.

– Nos toca acostumbrarnos entonces. – Tai se acercó un poco más a ella sin darse cuenta. Cuando ella levanto su cabeza, estaban demasiado juntos, como para no sentirse incomodos. Tai bajo su cabeza un poco más y ella no aparto su mirada. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero no podían apartarse.

Y entonces desde el teléfono de Tai, se escuchó la voz de Agumon llamándolo, se separaron bruscamente. El teléfono de Meiko también sonó con la voz de Meicomon. – ¿Qué sucede? – dijeron a la vez.

– ¡Es Alphamon!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

 **Lucy Conejita**


End file.
